Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 10
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: I had to reload this chapter my apologies to anyone who had trouble reading this. in this 10th installment Emily gets a surprise visit. Enjoy


Ayame is now relieved that Emily is back, and out of the clutches of dark mother's geo-bloods.  
Sure Ayame has alot of questions to ask her partner, but for now she feels it's not the right time yet.  
Instead she drives Emily to her apartment, she could tell Emily was exhausted from everything that's happened.  
Get some rest and I'll swing by to get you in the morning." Ayame said to Emily watching as she makes her way inside.  
Sure thing." Emily said smiling and waving bye to Ayame.  
Emily watches as Ayame drives off and disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
She goes into the bathroom and gets a bath going.  
Suddenly her door bell rings so she grabs her robe and makes her way to the door.  
She opens it and sees it's Chloe to her suprise.  
It's you."! Emily said eyes locked on the fully naked Chloe.  
Is this a bad time."? Chloe asked  
N-No not at all I was about to take a bath come on in." Emily said.  
Chloe walked in the door as Emily shuts and locks it behind her.  
Emily looks at Chloe and asked: would you like to join me."?  
Yes I would." Chloe replied smiling.  
Emily and Chloe entered into the bathroom, Emily takes off her robe and gets in the tub with Chloe.  
They take turns bathing each other, both making it easier to wash areas hard to reach.  
Emily takes her time admiring Chloe's body, her facial expressions show how much so when Chloe catches her out the corner of her eye, she blushed and smiled at her once again getting turned on.  
You like what you see don't you."? Chloe asked Emily in a seductive manor.  
I do." Emily replied.  
I want to ask you something." Emily started:  
What do you want from me and why are you here?."  
Chloe giggles a little then responds: after I let you go I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
After you and your partner left I got ambushed by dark mother for my betrayal." They almost killed me but I got lucky."  
I had nowhere to go after I threw them off my trail but I thought of you and before I know it I was at your front door." Chloe replied.  
I know that sounds wierd but I am not lying to you and I wouldn't put you in any danger I assure you your safe." Chloe finished.  
Why does dark mother want Angel Blade so bad what's their plan."? Emily asked.  
Chloe responded saying: it's like I said before it's all a game, phantom lady wants blades power for herself so she can make the geo-bloods stronger and take over the world that's her plan."  
Chloe turns around so Emily could get a full view of her physic, she could tell Emily was turned on by her because her face was turning red.  
Chloe grabs the soap and wash clothe and starts scrubbing Emily's voluptuous breast, softly caressing her twin knockers instantly making Emily wet.  
By the way." Emily moaned: I never asked you what your name was."  
It's Chloe." was her reply.  
I'm Emily." was her response.  
It's nice to meet you." Both women said at the same time.  
Both women laughed for a brief moment but it came to an end when they both started kissing each other again.  
Both of thier body's natural resources pressed against each other like they were trying to fuse together.  
They make their way to the bedroom,  
eager to satisfy their needs for climaxing, they take turns exploring each other as if it was their first time being intimate with each other.  
Emily touches Chloe's clitous making her moan lightly.  
As she began to stick her fingers in her openings Chloe's clitoris suddenly grows into a large penis.  
Amazing." Emily says in a surprising way stroking it up and down to stimulate friction.  
How is this possible for you to change sexes."?  
Emily asked.  
It's because of dark mother every one of her subjects can do this." Chloe replied.  
So basically it's like a large clitoris." Emily said  
Exactly." Chloe replied.  
I can pleasure you all day and all night, no matter how many times I cum inside you you'll never get pregnant so don't worry." Chloe finished.  
Wow that's a relief I'm not ready to have kids yet." Said Emily.  
Neither am I." Said Chloe  
But it feels really good." replied Emily as she mounts the stiff shaft and proceeds to take Chloe inside her once more.


End file.
